the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Chimer
"Boethiah showed them the lies of the et'Ada, the Aedra, and told them Trinimac was the biggest liar of all, saying all this with Trinimac's voice! Boethiah told the mass before him the Tri-Angled Truth. He showed them, with Mephala, the rules of Psijic Endeavor. He taught them how to build Houses, and what items they needed to bury in the Corners. He demonstrated the right way to wear their skin. He performed the way to walk to achieve an Exodus. Then Boethiah relieved himself of Trinimac right there on the ground before them to prove all the things he said were the truth. It was easy then for his new people to become the Changed Ones." — The Changed Ones Os Chimer (que significa o Povo do Norte1), também chamados de Povo Mudado,2 Velothi, ou Mudados,3 were the Aldmeri tribes of dissidents who abandoned the ways of Summerset Isle and embarked on a great exodus to Morrowind.45 They followed the prophet Veloth, who spoke to them on behalf of Boethiah, Prince of Plots, and two other "Good Daedra". The teachings of Veloth and the Daedra spawned a new culture on Tamriel and a new people, sparking the period of the High Velothi culture. They were dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship.6 They appeared like other elves, but their skin was a darker shade of pale gold than the Altmer. Almalexia of the Tribunal apparently maintained her appearance as a Chimer (as did Vivec, partially) despite the Curse which changed the Chimer into the Dunmer.7 História The Chimer were one of several races of Mer during the Merethic Era, who are descendants of the Aldmer.4 But unlike the rest of their Elven kin, especially the Dwemer, they appear to have more interest in worshipping the Daedra, whom they consider to be more powerful, therefore more worthy of their worship, than the Aedra. Due to conflicts about their religious beliefs, the Chimer eventually left the Summerset Isles to search for a new homeland. They are described as being "dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship."4 The history of the Chimer begins with the Velothi dissident movement in the Summerset Isle. Some sources seem to differ on when exactly this happened. Some say it took place in the Late Middle Merethic Era,6 and others trace it back to the Dawn Era.8 One source says it took place before the shattering of Lorkhan,9 and another says that it was after Topal the Pilot and others had explored mainland Tamriel.10 Povo de Veloth The prophet Veloth led his people out of their ancestral homelands in the southwest to settle in the lands now known as Morrowind (which was known as "Resdayn" at the time Veloth and his people arrived there).4 There they encountered the Dwemer, a group of technologically advanced Elves who mocked the Chimeri religion.5These religious disagreements would eventually lead to serious conflicts with the Dwemer. Guerra contra os Nedes At some point the Chimer were known to have gone to war with the Nedes of Skyrim and Cyrodiil.6 After a few years, the Nedes controlled an area known as the Stonefalls. Then the Chimer army came from the Inner Seaand brought reinforcements from Vvardenfell. Brothers General Balreth and Legate Sadal were with a small elite force that took refuge in a Daedric Ruin. The brothers sacrificed themselves to create the Brothers of Strife and defeated much of the Nedic army.7 Because the Chimer had become the Dunmer following Azura's curse in 1E 700, it can be understood that this battle had taken place prior to the Chimer's transformation. Disputas com os Dwemer Eventually, the Dwemer and the Chimer ran into conflict. Most of it was due to disagreements about the gods, but in addition it is said that the Chimer longed for the land the Dwemer controlled. At first the Dwemer experienced minor raids from the Chimer, but as time went on, the feuds between the two races started getting much more heated.4 While the Dwemer were an agnostic people, preferring reason to faith, the Chimer were staunch Daedra-worshippers, and considered the Dwemer's lack of belief an affront to their gods.8 Primeiro Concelho Owing to the threat posed by the Nordic Empire, an alliance was created between the Chimer and the Dwemer. (Incidentally, the events of this are the source of the main quest in Morrowind). The High Dwemer King Dumac, and the Chimer Hortator of the Great Houses, Indoril Nerevar, were chosen to repel the Nordic invaders. They were able to do this successfully.5 Montanha Vermelho The final battle the Chimer had with the Dwemer was at the Battle of Red Mountain, where the Dwemer wanted to harness the power of the Heart of Lorkhan and attempt to achieve divinity. As the Chimer and Dwemer fought along the side of the mountain, suddenly all the Dwemer disappeared and were never heard from again. After the battle, Sotha Sil decided to try and use the Dwemer tools to see if godhood could actually be achieved through the Heart. He eventually found out it could be done, and convinced Vivec and Almalexia to become gods with him. As the three used the tools on the heart, they betrayed Azura, breaking their pledge to her and used the heart to become the Tribunal. Azura, in her fury over this, turned the whole Chimer race's skin dark as ash and their eyes red. On this day, almost all Chimer became the Dunmer, or the "Cursed Ones." Remaining Chimer The last known remaining members of the Chimer after Azura's transformation were the Tribunal, who after using the Heart of Lorkhan, became gods. Sotha Sil turned into a Dunmer after the curse, and Vivec chose to become part Chimer and Dunmer, resulting in Almalexia being the last pure Chimer alive. Almalexia later died at the hands of the Nerevarine, who in self-defense killed her, after she lost her godhood and sanity.9 All that remained of the Tribunal was Vivec, who after the completion of the Nerevarine Prophecy, may or may not have lived past the Fourth Era after losing his godhood.10 The Exodus Trinimac, strongest of the Altmeri ancestor spirits, fought enemies of Altmeri society both without and within. As such, Trinimac and his followers became engaged in trying to halt the Velothi dissident movement.8 Boethiah, the "Devourer of Trinimac",11 took exception to the "lies" Trinimac had been spreading about Lorkhan.5 He tricked Trinimac, ate him, assumed his form, and the dung he excreted became Malacath.2 The followers of Boethiah and Trinimac rubbed this excrement on themselves to change their skins.12 It was the followers of Boethiah (i.e, the followers of Veloth) who became the Chimer.5 Altmeri propaganda portrayed this as a lesson on the dangers of Velothi influence,2 while Velothi propaganda regarded Trinimac's transformation as punishment for attempting to interfere with their exodus. Malacath himself derided this narrative as being too "literal-minded" (implying the essence of the story, while metaphorical, is somewhat accurate).13 High Velothi Culture So, the Chimer departed. They credited the Good Daedra with teaching them the principles of their new way of life.5 Worship of Aedra such as Akatosh, disappeared from their legends.2 They typically associate most of the things they learned with Boethiah, but Mephala is credited with teaching them the ways of evasion and assassination, and Azura with teaching them how to be different from the Altmer.212 The Good Daedra also warned the Chimer of the "Bad Daedra", such as Molag Bal, who sought to spoil Chimeri "purity".2 In their new homeland, which they called Resdayn, they quickly came into conflict with the Nedes, Orcs and the Dwemer.814 With the Dwemer, especially, territorial disputes combined with religious animosity created a great deal of conflict.14 Historians blame the Chimer for provoking these conflicts.6 Regardless of who started it, the Chimer were generally on the losing end of these conflicts. Though they wielded great magic and had fine warriors, the Chimer were a small group, and the Dwemer had an incredible technological advantage.212 The Late Merethic Era saw the precipitous decline of Velothi culture. Some Chimer settled in villages near declining and abandoned ancient Velothi towers. During this period, Velothi high culture disappeared on the island of Vvardenfell. The earliest Dwemer Freehold colonies date from this period, suggesting they were created to secure Dwemeri lands from Chimeri incursions. Degenerate Velothi devolved into tribal cultures which, in time, evolved into the modern Great Houses of Morrowind, or persisted as the barbarian Ashlanders.6 The Curse Around 1E 240,15 the Nords under High King Vrage conquered Resdayn, making it part of the First Empire of the Nords.16 The Nords' use of the thu'um against the Chimer made them practically unstoppable,17 although some blame the god Sai for favoring the Nords.18 They would remain under the Nords' heel until around 1E 416, when they joined forces with the Dwemer to repulse the invaders.19 The friendship between Chimer leader Nerevar and the Dwemer leader Dumac forged the basis for an alliance between the races under the First Council, leading to almost three hundred years of peace. Eventually, a dispute over the Dwemer's discovery, the Heart of Lorkhan, led to the War of the First Council, which culminated in the Battle of Red Mountain. A few years later, the betrayal of an oath by the Tribunal led to the Curse: the Chimer's skin turned black as ash, and their eyes became red. The Chimer ceased to exist, and the days of the Dunmer began.2021 Chimer de Destaque * Indoril Nerevar * Veloth * Alandro Sul * Almalexia * General Balreth * Legate Sadal * Mavos Siloreth * Vivec (partially) * Sotha Sil (formerly) * Dagoth Ur (formerly) * Divayth Fyr (formerly) Galeria Curiosidades * Sources sometimes refer to the Chimer as the Dunmer in events dated before the Battle of Red Mountain, before the Dunmer actually existed.22162324 * One of the masterpieces of the great artist Cherim depicted Veloth leading the Chimer into Morrowind.25 * The term "Velothi" can be used to refer to any followers of Veloth.2627 However, by the Third Era, it was also often used to refer to former Ashlanders who had abandoned their nomadic lives in favor of the Great Houses of Morrowind.28 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind ** The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Online Referências # ↑ Varieties of Faith in the Empire # ↑ The Annotated Anuad # ↑ 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 Before the Ages of Man # ↑ 5.0 5.1 The Battle of Red Mountain # ↑ Nede (Online) # ↑ The Brothers of Strife book # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal # ↑ Events and dialogue of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The 36 Lessons of Vivec by Vivec — Words of wisdom relating to Vivec * The Battle of Red Mountain by Vivec — The story of the Battle of Red Mountain and the Nerevarine Prophecies from Vivec's perspective * The Changed Ones — Story of how Boethiah refuted Trinimac * Chimarvamidium by Marobar Sul — Book 6 of a series of fictional stories about the Dwemer * Nerevar at Red Mountain by the Tribunal Temple — A scholarly description of the events surrounding the Battle at Red Mountain and its aftermath * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: All the Eras of Man, A Comprehensive History of our History by the Imperial Geographical Society * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Temple: Morrowind by the Imperial Geographical Society * The True Nature of Orcs — Book detailing the Orsimer race and their origin * Varieties of Faith in the Empire by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer